


Dylan & John

by hildigard_brown



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/pseuds/hildigard_brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another manip that was created to fulfill a wish during 'Make A Wish Week' on Tol Eressëa in June 2014. Rakshi had requested that Sean be substituted for Celyn Jones in a particular still from the film 'Set Fire to the Stars'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dylan & John




End file.
